From the Blood of a Traitor
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: M.Trunks has thought that life couldnt get any worse but when he finds Gohan dead, he is blinded by hatred and rage. He goes back to the past and goes on a killing spre, can anyone stop the masicure? R&R2per chaper for me to update mega shounen ai & lime!
1. Prelude to Blood of A Traitor

Hey! This is my first Angst fic but I think it will turn out good, well I HOPE it will! I find it very hard to find fics about dbz good guys who go bad. So I finally decided, to finally make one myself. Sorry the chapter is so short, its just the prelude, the real part comes when he finds Gohan dead. R&R pleeeeeaaaaaaase! I love it when people review my fics cause usually I don't get many. Flamers will die...  
  
I sit here and think to myself, 'what has happened to this world we all live it. The bloodshed, all the anger, the death. All because of two monsters, they are the one reason. They are the ones who have killed everything; they are the ones that have made everyone's lives miserable. All because of the androids. Too many people have lost their lives to those animals, all the children, so innocent and pure, all killed for their amusement. Everyone that I have cared about, dead. They tried to fight against their powers but one by one, they were murdered. I never got to meet my father; he died when I was a baby. Every one of my mothers friends were killed as well. Suicide seems like a good idea right now, but too many people are counting on me. The only thing holding me back is my friend and sensei, Gohan. If he died I don't know what I would do. The radio brings up an emergency broadcast, time for me to beat these androids once and for all, I sense Gohan is heading out as well. Its show time, and this time it will be curtains for these murderers.' 


	2. The Murder of Gohan

The only thing holding me back is my friend and sensei, Gohan. If he died I don't know what I would do. The radio brings up an emergency broadcast, time for me to beat these androids once and for all, I sense Gohan is heading out as well. Its show time, and this time it will be curtains for these murderers.'  
  
Waking up, Trunks looks around and sees the destruction that the androids have caused, as he flies toward the destruction one thing is in his mind 'WHY GOHAN, WHY COULDN'T I HELP U? You better not be dead.' Coming to a halt, he sees a figure lying on the ground, resembling Gohan. He quickly drops out of the air and runs towards the body, pelted by the rain that is washing away the blood in the street and figure. "G-Gohan, n-n-no.. you can't be dead.. NO!!" Trunks' eyes start flickering to a sea green color and he drops to his knees, sobbing. "GOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His scream is pitched at one of a super Saiyen and his hair ascends with a golden like color to it. His eyes become glazed and have a dead appearance to them. With a huge flash of light and an immense wave of power, he goes ssj1. His eyes, glazed with an eerie dead-like apeerence to them, show no sign of emotion or life for that matter. Slowly he rises without a second glance, heading towards CC. 


	3. Painfull Truth

His eyes, glazed with an eerie dead-like appearance to them, show no sign of emotion or life for that matter. Slowly he rises without a second glance, heading towards CC.  
  
A half crazed with grief Bulma is working on the time Machine while thinking to herself, 'What has gotten into Trunks lately? All he does is fight those androids day and night without stop. I swear, if that boy doesn't come home one day after a fight, I'll laugh so hard. I keep telling the idiot that he has no chance of beating them, but he and his friend Gohan just keep persisting. OH, I think that's the little runt now, he's late.. And most likely didn't get what he went out to get for me! I'll kill him...'  
  
Bulma comes upstairs out of her lab, mallet in hand. She turns the corner to see the living room, in pieces. Everything is smashed or turned over. Slowly, she makes her way to the kitchen, to see if the person who did all this was there.  
  
"W-who is there? Show yourself now, if you did this Trunks I'll-" A cold hand quickly had made its way to her neck while she was talking and now had her in a death grip, slowly killing her. A cruel laugh fills her ears, humored by her struggling in vain to break free. Beads of cold sweat are forming at her brow from trying to break free. Then the attacker puts his other hand to the back of her head and starts to form a kii blast, while doing so he begins to talk to her. "You don't know how much I have wanted to do this to you all my life. All the pain, suffering and grief you put me through.. all the physical and mental abuse you put upon me. Now you will pay the ultimate price, death. I hope you rot in hell, bitch." Will that a beam of energy explodes in his palm, blowing her up splattering blood everywhere. 


	4. No Hope For Us All

Slowly making his way through the blood coated room, Trunks goes down to the lab in search of a capsule to hide the remains of the body that are left over, not thinking of just disintegrating it. Going down to the lab he sees all of his late mothers precious items, he begins to destroy them immediately. He continues his path of destruction on all of the items until he finds a picture of his mother and father, with all of their old friends. They all looked so happy in this picture; it was taken one year before the Androids. Crumpling it up, he threw it up into the air and made it target practice. That was it, he wanted to go back.  
  
"Why should they be happy... when all of this goes on..." Walking towards the time machine, he got in and set the coordinates to ten years after from whence he came last. But before he did, there was a new word on the machine. Now it read 'No Hope'  
  
"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
Vegeta had just been water ballooned, except instead of water, it had pink paint. Trunks meanwhile was in a cave with Goten in the forest when he heard the roar of doom.  
  
"So, you think the booby trap just went off Goten?" The cave was full of food, had some beanie chairs and all the comics two boys could want for a week. "What else could it have been? How long do you think we'll be staying here for? By the sound of how loud your tousan yelled I'm thinking a year maybe?" Goten was looking pretty nervous because the last time they heard him from this far away, they were beaten so hard that they needed a sensu bean because they were on the brink of being fully paralyzed.  
  
"Yea, that sounds about right Goten, so... I think we are going to need a lot more comics and food, what do u think?"  
  
"We're doomed...." 


	5. The Realization

Jumping out of the machine, Mirai looked around predator-like. He was in the forest, surrounded by lush green trees. Many animals were about, scurrying this way and that. There were no clouds in the sky and not a breeze to be felt. Sensing two fairly strong kii, he set out on foot as not to alert anyone with the ability to sense kii. He also sensed Goku but he would save him for later, although he was next to his ship, only twenty feet away.  
  
Goku was fishing when he saw a flash of purple and blue go from tree to tree. Whatever it was, it was extremely fast and obviously suppressing its kii. Getting up he got into a fighting stance, what ever it was, with the little kii that was shown, it was evil.  
  
"Come out and show yourself! I know your there" Goku watched as a figure stepped out from behind the tree. He was wearing a stained red jacket, his hair was lavender. His aura around him was black as he quit suppressing his kii. He slowly turned around and smirked. "T-trunks??!! W-what are you doing here, and why is your shirt stained by. blood?" Goku gasped as he stared at the creature known as trunks. This wasn't the boy that came years ago, something had changed. His sent was full of anger and depression, his face was emotionless; his eyes blank and glazed like one of a dead man.  
  
Trunks looked towards Goku and smirked. He had no idea what would happen in a matter of time he would be staying. "Surprised Goku? To answer your question, I'm here to purge this dimension of all life existing. You will see my power soon enough, just as my dear mother has" trunks hissed as he rubbed the blood in between his fingers. "The little slut didn't even know what was happening till it was too late. It was great seeing her clawing at my hands as I choked her, when this didn't amuse me anymore I put a kii blast through her. It was quite enjoyable, the feeling of the blood on your hands, the smell of fear in the air. With this power no one can stop me, not even you." 


	6. The Explination

Hi Readers, Just wanting to let you all know I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it's hard for me to keep going when I see a cliffhanger. Your reviews are really helping me make more of the story; I'm hoping you all like this chapter. Please R I need some reviews to tell me u guys are still with me here, k? Now I'll let you get back to the story, c yaz!  
  
"With this power no one can stop me, not even you"  
  
Trunks' lip curled into a smirk as he continued rubbing the liquid between his fingers. One could see the sick pleasure he was getting out of this easily. Goku had a stern expression on his face, his fists clenched in rage and the feeling of loss of one of his friends. Though he knew it was the other timeline she died in, she was still Bulma, and he cared about her. His hair was flickering unintentionally, without his knowing he was shaking in rage. Goku looked down, tears threatening to escape as he wept on the inside for the loss of Bulma and the loss of a true blue friend.  
  
"Why Trunks. why even consider that as a way to solve your problems? Killing does no one any good, and by the looks of it, it's done a lot of work to you", Goku snapped his head up and barked out a him "WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND TO DO THIS?? WHAT CAUSED YOU TO BE SO CRUEL AND KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER?"  
  
Trunks chuckled at Goku's remark towards his action. "One as simple minded as you couldn't possibly understand the enjoyments of it all. Listen up; I'll explain it very slowly so even a moron like you can understand me. I annihilated her because she was of no use any longer. I kept her around for the soul purpose of her creating the newest version of the time machine, at least that's what one side of me thought. The weaker, full of emotions side of me thought she actually had a purpose in life and that he would never kill anyone. That side died with the grief of loosing Gohan once again. You see, I came back one year after Cell to wish Gohan back. No one found out, for I used them in a desolate area in the dessert. When I lost Gohan the first time, this side became born, but the good side of him fought back, trying to prevent me from co-existing. But when Gohan died a second time he couldn't fight back any longer against me. The Trunks you once new is dead Goku; or should I say Kakarot? You won't get him back ever, for you and this world will soon be also overcome by the darkness of evil". 


	7. The Dark Prince Returns

"..The Trunks you once new is dead Goku; or should I say Kakarot? You won't get him back ever, for you and this world will soon be also overcome by the darkness of evil"  
  
While Goku gaped at these words, Trunks walked off. When Goku finally realize he was gone, it was too late; he had surprised his kii to much to sense him. 'Damn, where is he off to now? I better alert the others ASAP'. Flying off, he headed towards capsule corp., unaware of who was following him on foot.  
  
'Heh, the fool is going just where I want him to, the others will be so surprised to see me. they wont know what hit them' Trunks thought as he ran at Saiyen speed following Goku. As they reached the city, he decided to cause a little terror before seeing what Goku was up to, he could sense where he was later. Walking up to a random store, he entered it and walked over to the register.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Barbie's shop of Joy, where everything is Barbie, Barbie, Barbie!" A girl who was a sheer image of a Barbie said behind a register. Trunks winced as he realized how pathetic this all was, but then a new idea formed in his mind. Grabbing the girl's neck with two hands hi gave a quick pull and he head came off into his hand. Dropping the body, he picked the head up by the hair. He walked out of the store while everyone in there was trying to get out and screaming and then blew it up. He threw the head at the road and it smashed to pieces. "Humph, better not get too carried away. To all of you, this is just a preview of the terror that will come upon you all in a wave of suffering and despair. Be warned". With that he flew off to where Goku was, Capsule Corp.  
  
".and then he disappeared, without a trace I looked up and he was gone" Goku finished explaining to everyone. They had all rushed over when Goku called them over. Everyone was surprised by the news. Gohan was clenching his fists, tears threatening to escape. Chi Chi was comforting Bulma the best she could as Bulma sobbed at the loss of her son.. sort of. Krillin was shaking his head and 18 was frowning. Yamcha was crying (pathetic little nigen, sorry Yamcha fans) Vegeta had his feat dug into the floor up to his ankles, his fists bleeding from clenching them. His eyes were windows bearing into everything. He was taking this the hardest. Chibi Trunks and Goten were just confused, for trunks was right here. How could he have been evil all this time now, he was with Goten?  
  
"No, my son is not a murderer. I will not believe this absurdness! He will not repeat the mistakes of finding joy of the blood in his hands as I did. Kakarot if what you say isn't true, you are a dead man, understood? I must get to him and snap him out of it! I can not allow this to go on any longer!"  
  
Just then Trunks stepped out from behind the corner. Smirking he chuckled "Oh, but its all just beginning Father. I can't stop killing its like a drug to me, a very pleasurable one. After killing the ikeike that you all call my mother, I see how wrong I've been all along. Killing isn't wrong, it's meant to be. The strong survive and the weak perish, it's all that simple. I embraced that fact just recently, and life has been good. Father, you have once enjoyed the pleasures of it all, come back and you will be the king once again. If not, I will be forced to kill you, for if I don't you will pose as a threat, understand?"  
  
"Baka gaki, I will never go back to killing. I have a family, and if you can call these annoying beings friends I guess I have that as well. If you try to take over this world, we won't let you. You can't succeed against all of us, well baldy and crybaby you could but any of us can pose a challenge to you."  
  
Meanwhile the other Trunks and Goten had snuck off to their hiding spots bringing as many happy and things and flashlights as they could find after hearing about the wave of darkness and despair that Goku had said he promised.  
  
Back at C.C. Trunks was obviously displeased at his father's decision. "To bad, what a shame that is for us; you could have had it all, but maybe you still can.. I didn't want to force you; it's never as fun that way. Don't blink Vegeta". With that he pointed to Vegeta and a red tiny kii blast bore into his left eye. It slowly sunk in as Vegeta fell to the floor screaming and thrashing around. As it sunk in, blood leaked from his eyes with tears of pain as well. Goku ran over to try to help him but the kii surrounding him was too intense. Vegeta started to quiet down and then all was silent; everyone's eyes were on Vegeta, seeing what would happen.  
  
"Arise father, the time has come for the dark prince to regain his throne and become king." Trunks proclaimed as an evil grin was set upon his face. Vegeta rose, his head down. When he got to his full height, his head snapped up and he glared at Trunks.  
  
"I don't need you to order me around gaki; I can get up on my own." He walked over to Trunks side and slapped him across the face. "That was for your insubordination towards me, never order me around. You may be stronger but once we destroy all I will rule as supreme ruler of the universe, not you. As for you all," He smirked and snapped his head around to face the group "I would be groveling if you wish to live". 


	8. Shocking Realizations

People aren't reviewing; I'm starting to think you don't want me to make more. Please review, I am hoping not to have to have this story unfinished. I need at least 2 reviews per chappie starting on this one. I'm sorry I wasn't able to put it up sooner; it was Christmas and then 3 days after I went to Florida and got back on the 5th. Well, keep in mind what I said, if you want chappies, review.  
  
"Arise father, the time has come for the dark prince to regain his throne and become king." Trunks proclaimed as an evil grin was set upon his face. Vegeta rose, his head down. When he got to his full height, his head snapped up and he glared at Trunks.  
  
"I don't need you to order me around gaki; I can get up on my own." He walked over to Trunks side and slapped him across the face. "That was for your insubordination towards me, never order me around. You may be stronger but once we destroy all I will rule as supreme ruler of the universe, not you. As for you all," He smirked and snapped his head around to face the group "I would be groveling if you wish to live".  
  
All eyes were on the dark princes before them. The two had dark energy surrounding them as they glared at the beings before them that were gawking in horror. Vegeta growled in annoyance as the being called Yamcha whimpered in the corner. He smirked and in a blink of an eye was right in front of the weakling. Yamcha screamed in terror as Vegeta smirked and picked him up by the hair.  
  
"LEMME GO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!!! MERCY! I BEG OF YOU VEG- " Yamcha was cut off by a backhand to the face. Vegeta was glaring daggers into his soul; his eyes bore into the depths of Yamcha's mind as if he could see everything he knew of. Yamcha's jaw was broken from the blow and blood was dribbling out of his mouth. You could see the pain in his eyes. Goku tried to run over to help his friend but Trunks instantly blocked his path by creating a wall between him and Vegeta with his kii. Goku rounded to Trunks and charged at him, instantly turning Super Saiyen. Trunks merely jumped up and side kicked him in the face.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Kakarot, haven't you ever heard that it's rude to randomly go trying to beat people up"? Trunks laughed as he kept countering and dodging Goku's attacks in hope of saving his friend. Vegeta meanwhile had gathered a fair sized kii in his hand. He looked over to where Goku was hopelessly trying to break the barrier by attacking Trunks. Then suddenly he tuned his head back to Yamcha and thrusted his hand into Yamcha's chest, the kii ball slowly burned up his internal organs. Yamcha screamed a blood chilling cry of anguish as he received the fatal blow. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the scene, and what a terrible sight it was. Blood was dripping on the inside of the barrier; Vegeta was splattered with it as well. Internal organs were not so in anymore and some were burnt from the blast.  
  
"Oh well, no loss here. I was wondering when you would finally finish the weakling off" Trunks laughed as he made his way to his father; no one moved a muscle, all were in shock and horror of what had just occurred. Trunks took down the barrier; blood splattered everyone as he did so because it was covered in blood.  
  
"I t-think I'm going to be sick" Bulma said as she stumbled toward the door to the bathroom. She barely made it one step out the door before Vegeta blasted her into oblivion. He started to chuckle and soon it turned into a cackle as he looked at the spot where she once stood. Chichi fainted as well as Krillin; Gohan had when the energy wave coming from Vegeta's immense power surge made a huge hunk of wall smash into his head.  
  
Trunks frowned as he looked upon the spot of his mother's death spot. He whirled towards Vegeta and punched him in the face. Everyone who was conscious looked upon the scene. Vegeta who was stunned by his son's actions stood there for a second and then immediately went for the boy's throat. Vegeta grabbed his son's neck with one hand and held his fist up on the other.  
  
"What the heck was that for boy? This was all your doing in the first place, why the sudden turn of heart? Answer me now and I might let you keep your life" Vegeta snarled as he loosened his grip on Trunks so he could answer. Trunks was caught his breath and shook his head and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I approve of your actions, its just you didn't let me have any of the fun. You got to kill Yamcha and Bulma, I only got to kill the Bulma in my timeline. I'm sorry my temper took control of my actions. Lets leave, let them wallow in their sorrow of their loss. Let them suffer, it will make it even more fun to kill them off when they have gone through deep depression before hand."  
  
"Fine, just as long as kakarot is mine when we finally kill them all. Lets go, I know of a spot where we can stay till the time is right. Follow me." Vegeta flew through the wall, nobody dared to follow, for now they all knew of the newly developed power he now held. Trunks didn't follow, he had some business of his own to fulfill before he left. He walked over to where Gohan laid, nobody noticed but Goku, who went immediately into a fighting stance.  
  
"Relax you fool, I am not going to harm Gohan, only if you make any movement towards me will I be forced to." Trunks snapped as he knelt by Gohan's side. He brushed a lock of black hair off his face tenderly. He smiled lovingly as he whispered "It's alright koi, don't worry. You'll be safe with me, I promise I wont let anything happen to you this time." He smirked at Goku who has his face twisted in pure horror after hearing those words being said to his son. "You let go of him you sick little bastard. My son will not be your little play thing to release your sick intentions on!" Goku shouted as he snapped into ssj3. Trunks merely smirked towards Goku before picking him up and walking out the door before flying towards his father. Goku tried to follow but he couldn't keep up with Trunks and when he was so far out of sight he realized Trunks and Vegeta were masking their kii. He tried to find Gohan's but he found his as well masked. He powered down to normal and cursed loudly as he shook with sobs for the soon loss of innocence of his elder son.  
  
Trunks was catching up to his father when suddenly Vegeta stopped. He slowly turned around to face his son. Immediately his eyes went to Gohan. "Why did you bring him Trunks..? What use is he of to us?" His eyes moved slowly towards trunks' face, studying every detail of his core being it seemed. Trunks was having a hard time trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him killed. He thought to himself 'o yea there's something I forget to mention to you dad. I'm a sick freak who loves Gohan, you no the spawn of the guy you and I want dead. O yea that would work'. He shifted his weight from one foot to another in the air. Vegeta was looking at him impatiently, his eyes never leaving his son's.  
  
"Um. I thought it would make it even more devastating if I held the spawn of that weakling clown captive. Let him suffer a little more, you see where I'm getting at?" Trunks stuttered, he was never able to lie very well about him and Gohan and the change in him didn't make it any better. In the past his mother had asked him about him and Gohan. He didn't do to well making up lies and his mother had found out and beat him with a crowbar.  
  
Vegeta edged towards the boy till he was so close that Trunks could feel his breath come upon his face. Trunks was feeling very nervous and awkward at the moment, what ever was going to happen next was not going to be good. Vegeta took a quick glance at Gohan before quickly snatching him out of Trunks arms. Trunks tried to grab him back but the only thing he caught was a fistful of air. He glared up to where his father was at. To his dismay he saw his father holding Gohan by the hair and dangling out in front of him. It also seemed Gohan was coming around. He groaned and slightly opened his eyes, immediately feeling pain on his abused head. He opened his eyes a little bit more, making sure it was just enough to be able to see what was going on. He saw Trunks looking at someone above him murderously. He heard a vicious laugh and felt himself being pulled up by the roots of his hair.  
  
"Tell me boy, do you really expect me to believe a story like that? Tell me the reason why you really brought him with us, it might humor me. Go on, spill it out; tell me or he dies" Gohan gasped mentally when he heard this, but that's not the only thing that surprised him. Why was Vegeta saying these things? All he could remember before he blacked out was Vegeta sending a huge wave of power towards everything, most likely powering up, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Trunks grimaced; he would have to tell his father his secret or Gohan would die. He cowered back as he spoke some of the hardest words he would ever say in his life, "I l-love Gohan!" earning a gasp from both Vegeta and Gohan. 


	9. Loss of a Fiend, Begining of the Nightma...

"Why did you bring him Trunks..? What use is he of to us?" His eyes moved slowly towards trunks' face, studying every detail of his core being it seemed. Trunks was having a hard time trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him killed. He thought to himself 'o yea there's something I forget to mention to you dad. I'm a sick freak who loves Gohan, you no the spawn of the guy you and I want dead. O yea that would work'. He shifted his weight from one foot to another in the air. Vegeta was looking at him impatiently, his eyes never leaving his son's.  
  
"Um. I thought it would make it even more devastating if I held the spawn of that weakling clown captive. Let him suffer a little more, you see where I'm getting at?" Trunks stuttered, he was never able to lie very well about him and Gohan and the change in him didn't make it any better. In the past his mother had asked him about him and Gohan. He didn't do to well making up lies and his mother had found out and beat him with a crowbar.  
  
Vegeta edged towards the boy till he was so close that Trunks could feel his breath come upon his face. Trunks was feeling very nervous and awkward at the moment, what ever was going to happen next was not going to be good. Vegeta took a quick glance at Gohan before quickly snatching him out of Trunks arms. Trunks tried to grab him back but the only thing he caught was a fistful of air. He glared up to where his father was at. To his dismay he saw his father holding Gohan by the hair and dangling out in front of him. It also seemed Gohan was coming around. He groaned and slightly opened his eyes, immediately feeling pain on his abused head. He opened his eyes a little bit more, making sure it was just enough to be able to see what was going on. He saw Trunks looking at someone above him murderously. He heard a vicious laugh and felt himself being pulled up by the roots of his hair.  
  
"Tell me boy, do you really expect me to believe a story like that? Tell me the reason why you really brought him with us, it might humor me. Go on, spill it out; tell me or he dies" Gohan gasped mentally when he heard this, but that's not the only thing that surprised him. Why was Vegeta saying these things? All he could remember before he blacked out was Vegeta sending a huge wave of power towards everything, most likely powering up, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Trunks grimaced; he would have to tell his father his secret or Gohan would die. He cowered back as he spoke some of the hardest words he would ever say in his life, "I l-love Gohan!" earning a gasp from both Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta almost dropped Gohan in shock. His son, the heir to the throne, he loved the enemy's child. Not to mention that they were on the same gender. It was horrifying to Vegeta, his son was.. "Are you kidding me?! If you are, I do not find it amusing, my boy a." He looked toward Trunks who was shaking with sobs, "Y-you aren't kidding! You sick freak, how could you even consider such shit like that! This is absurd, I can only do one thing to help, destroy the cause of this problem." He was about to beat Gohan to death when suddenly he heard whispering. He looked down to see Gohan having his hands in the position for a kamehameha wave. He realized what the whispering he heard was saying a moment to late. Gohan had fired the wave, disintegrating Vegeta's waist and down. Vegeta's grasp lessened as he plummeted down to the earth's floor, a trail of blood and inner organs spilling out of him and quickly falling with him. Gohan looked up at Trunks and started backing up slowly, fearing what the hybrid might do. Trunks tried drifting closer but every time he did so, Gohan would drift back. Trunks was finding this quite annoying so he decided to make a game of this. He smirked as he spoke the words that might seal Gohan's fate forever.  
  
"Lets make a game out of this, I'll give you a two minute head start, you try avoiding me by running and hiding. If you fail to get away from me and I catch you, your mine to do what ever I please with" he then whispered, "run". 


	10. The Hunt

Srry for this, I just can't make a lemon or a lime, I'm only 14 and my parents would kill me, this is even risking my life lol. Please don't be mad, get glad, o god I've been watching toooo many commercials. Just use ur imagination, I'm soo sorry.  
  
Gohan looked up at Trunks and started backing up slowly, fearing what the hybrid might do. Trunks tried drifting closer but every time he did so, Gohan would drift back. Trunks was finding this quite annoying so he decided to make a game of this. He smirked as he spoke the words that might seal Gohan's fate forever.  
  
"Lets make a game out of this, I'll give you a two minute head start, and you try avoiding me by running and hiding. If you fail to get away from me and I catch you, your mine to do what ever I please with" he then whispered, "run".  
  
Gohan didn't hesitate a second after Trunks said those words. Without a second glance back, he sped away towards anything that could hide him. He came upon a large city in a matter of seconds. He quickly dropped his kii and went into a clothing store. He went to the men's section and picked the most unlikely things one would ever expect Gohan to wear. In his hands was a big baggy shirt with the words "badass" on it. The shirt was black and the word was in a drippy blood effect font. He also got cargo pants with chains. He paid at the register and promptly went into the men's room to change. 'Heck, he'll never suspect it is me in these cloths, good lord is that him?'  
  
Trunks had given Gohan an extra ten minutes, deciding it would be more fun to let him have more time to try to get away. The last place he felt Gohan's kii was at Satan City before it completely disappeared. He quickly got to the large city and dropped out of the air, landing unharmed. Ignoring the crowds, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Gohan's life force, trying to find the slightest trace. He locked on to it after a minute and sprinted away towards him. When Gohan was in eye sight, he almost choked on his own spit as he saw Gohan's disguise. He hand to hand it to him, if it weren't for that littlest bit of kii showing, he could have went past him a million times and not known it was him. He casually started walking towards his prey, locking eyes with the fearful hybrid.  
  
Gohan was frozen with fear, he tried to move but his legs would obey him. He stood frozen as he watched Mirai come closer and closer with each passing second. Even when Trunks stood right next to him, he still couldn't move. A low voice suddenly filled his ear, "You lose, I win. Your mine." Only then was he able to move. He flew as fast as he could, knowing his life might just depend on it. He quickly got to the forest and found a clearing; Gohan flew down to the ground. He looked behind him only to see the face of death staring him strait in the eyes. He was instantly pinned to the ground, his eyes wide with fear and realization. This might be his last moments alive. 'But what a way to go, being to death definitely wasn't the way I had always thought of going'  
  
Trunks had pounced upon Gohan with eagerness. He ripped of Gohan's cloths and then his own. The two went at it all day. 


	11. A Body and A Rut

Goku stood transfixed at the sight in front of him. His son was screaming out Trunks name as he went into SSJ2. Trunks followed soon as they went at their "battle". He had just gotten a signal of kii an hour ago; but he never expected this to happen, not while he could be there to stop it; but he wasn't.  
  
Flashback  
  
Goku was sitting down trying to sense where his son was at for about an hour. Piccolo caught it first but then immediately lost the signal. A minute later Vegeta's kii spiked so high even the ones who feinted woke up because of it. Goku and Piccolo went to the spot where the signal came from, not having any thoughts other than to save his son from the monstrosity of Vegeta and Trunks. When they landed, they saw the ground sprinkled with blood. Piccolo bent down and brushed his fingers against it and brought it up to his nose. After smelling it his face fell.  
  
"It's Vegeta, and it looks pretty bad, the whole place is sprinkled with his blood. If we had any chance of saving him, it's to late now". Goku turned his head away from the sight in front of him at these words and his eyes went to Piccolo, searching for answers. Finding none, he walked away from him and set his gaze upon the other direction. Piccolo was eyeing his finger where he had brushed against the liquid. He slowly brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it off, quite enjoying the taste and feeling rushing through his body as he continued sucking at his finder, trying to get as much as possible. He quickly bent down and brushed his whole hand against the blades of bloodied up grass and brought his tongue gently to it, caressing his hand with his tongue while drinking up the luscious taste of Vegeta's blood.  
  
He stopped quickly, getting a hold of himself. He stared at his hand, very surprised and disgusted. 'What happened to me, I wanted more blood in my mouth, a need for the touch of somebody, anybody; it would not matter. This never has happened before, and it must never happen again' Piccolo was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Goku with his eyes saying clearly what he had come upon. He had found Vegeta. They walked over in the direction Goku pointed out. First they came upon pieces of his liver, burned and bubbling from the effect of the kii blast upon it. Piccolo promptly threw up at the sight of this, turning his back from Goku. When he had finished, they continued down the path of death. The blood was becoming heavier of the grass, no longer sprinkles but droplets. They saw the bottom half of Vegeta next, and a few feet away Vegeta's upper half. His eyes were open, wide with shock in his dead state; gazing into the distance. His mouth was slightly open with blood dripping out of it. Piccolo bent down and lightly brushed Vegeta's eyelids close and then mumbled a few words that Goku couldn't make out. Before Goku was able to pay his respects they both felt Gohan and Trunk's kii wavering violently. Without a last look back at their fallen companion, they sped off to where they felt it.  
  
They landed and looked around the area, searching for any hints of the two hybrids. Goku was the first to hear it; it was feint but definitely them. What he couldn't determine what why they were panting and moaning. Piccolo and Goku edged slowly towards the area. When Gohan cried in pain, or so it seemed, they sprinted towards the direction the sound came from. When the got there, they hid behind the trees, they had not yet seen the two. They suppressed their kii and then peeked from behind their hiding spot. There on the ground naked and wildly having sex were Gohan and Trunks. 


	12. A Quick Lime

Gohan and Trunks were unaware of the audience they had. All they were focusing on was each other. Gohan was surprised on how much he was enjoying this all. He regretted trying to get away from Trunks. As trunks pampered him he whispered in his ear "Your mine Gohan, forever; my koi, my mate" with that said he bit the skin on Gohan's neck just above where his neck and shoulder met. He lapped the blood up hungrily while Gohan screamed and whimpered in pleasure. Gohan raised his head up to Trunks neck and swirled his tongue on Trunks skin before returning the claiming mark. He sucked on the wound, getting as much taste as he could. Blood dribbled from the boys' mouths.  
  
Goku stood transfixed. He couldn't believe the sight before him was true. What even made the situation worse was that Gohan wasn't trying to get away, he was participating one hundred and ten percent of the way, enjoying every moment of it. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his son and Trunks. Meanwhile Piccolo was having a totally different feeling on the situation. He wanted to be part of that action, be claimed by them and claim them as well. He felt his pants becoming to tight, much to his misfortune. He slowly put his hand into his pants and gave himself long sensual strokes. Changes were beginning in everyone, and no one would know how severe the consequences would be. 


	13. The Corpse and the Ally

A loud gasp brought the two boys to a sudden halt. Trunks' throaty growl rumbled through the dense forest. Gohan was just lying under him, panting and giving a sad groan of the loss of contact. In a whiny voice he let out an exasperated sigh and asked "Trunks, come on. it was getting so good. don't stop, please." He leaned up to try to capture Trunks' lips but He pushed him back down much to Gohan's annoyance. Trunks scanned the area, the only thing he could see were luscious green trees for miles around. Exasperated, he got off of Gohan and started to go towards the trees next to him when he heard a small whimpering noise in the other direction. He immediately started to stalk towards the sound, whoever it was to disturb him was going to pay dearly.  
  
Goku was in shock, he had heard slight gasping noises from Piccolo, but he had only thought that it was because of the site in front of them. The noise became a constant beat filling his ears, but then one particularly loud one emitted from Piccolo. Goku quickly turned to face Piccolo, but he wasn't ready for the sight in front of him. Piccolo was leaning against the tee he was hiding under. His hands and the ground where he was sitting were covered with a white sticky substance. He was whimpering as he laid there, his breath coming as elongated pants. Goku was about to ask what the heck he thought he was doing when he heard footsteps and a deep growling sound coming towards them. Goku immediately was frozen; knowing the best thing to do was to stay still and quiet. Piccolo however didn't let up his whimpering and panting. He just kept at it, occasionally giving a loud yelp as he continued to go on with his "business". The growling stopped and the footsteps came to an end. Whether it was Trunks or Gohan, one of them was right in front of their hiding spot. A voice rumbled through the air, fright surging through Goku as he spoke these words.  
  
"Tell me Kakarot, what made you think you could disturb us. You have made Gohan quite disheartened by your little intrusion. For that you will pay!" Trunks walked into their hiding spot and smirked as his eyes fell upon Piccolo. "Hmm, never expected the Namek to ever be seen doing this. Tell me, did watching me and Gohan make you happy. did us going at it just make your day? Poor thing, Gohan come here, I have something to show you. I think you will like it." Trunks turned to Goku, "Piccolo has touched the tainted blood of Vegeta, yes? The blood most likely immediately to the touch spread through his body like wild fire, spreading through his veins with each passing second the effects growing stronger. You see, when I put my father back to his original evil self, I put a little of me inside to activate the altering of emotions. That little part of my dark energy multiplies millions of times within him, thus making everywhere infected by its evil glory. By touching his blood, Piccolo transmitted my energy through him. There is no way of changing them back, don't even bother. Gohan is now as well infected, but unlike Vegeta he did so willingly. He at first ran but he soon realized how good this all was, and bared his neck to me, letting my claim him as my own, and I to him. I doubt you know this, but once a Saiyen puts a claim mark on one's neck, they are mated for life. If one dies, the other will die soon after. There for if you kill me, you are ultimately killing your own son, and wouldn't that be a shame. Now leave unless you want to die, I don't wish to upset Gohan by having him have to see you, disapproving of his every action." Trunks turned his head to Gohan and signaled him to come, then gave him one last glare before Goku silently took off in the air, pondering what had become of the life they all once lived happily in.  
  
Gohan got up in time and walked over to where trunks was standing. When he got to Trunks, he signaled him to look by the tree. Sitting there was Piccolo, whimpering helplessly as he thrashed around violently on the ground. Gohan stood in shock and was about to kneel over to help his old mentor when Trunks' hand moved to his shoulder. "He is going through a transformation, something like Vegeta had but he seems to be handling it differently. Must be because he is a Namekian, his body reacts different than us Saiyens did. We will stay with him however long it will take for the changing of the cells in his body to complete, no matter how long it might be. But I warn you, this effect also seems to make him to go into some kind of. heat, like Saiyens do. He might not be able to control himself so we will have to knock him out every once and a while, just to make the pain for him stop. Are you willing to stay with him after all of the information has been given?"  
  
Gohan looked empathetically at Piccolo, for his first heat was very painful as well. He had been locked up in the gravity room with gravity 200x earth's gravity so he would not hurt himself. He had no release for the whole day; he knew what Piccolo was going through. He nodded his head toward Trunks and knelt down next to his mentor and friend. He started to wipe the sweat from Piccolo's brow when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground and hat ragged breath against his face. Gohan stared into Piccolo's lust filled eyes. He came to a decision and called over to Trunks "Lets help him out, he is our ally and it should prove to be. quite interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Trunks stood and pondered the thought, Gohan did have a point and as long as Piccolo didn't mark Gohan or himself they should be just fine. He gracefully slid behind Piccolo and the three started to comfort their newest ally. 


	14. Bringer of Bad News

Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo lay on the forest ground, heaving heavily after their "training session". Gohan was the first to move, if you could call it that. He crawled over to Piccolo and curled up beside him, the feeling of another's presence was most comforting to him as he fell asleep, unknowing of Piccolo's arms wrapping around the Saiyen. Trunks was passed out on piccolo's legs, to exhausted to move before falling asleep. The Namek smiled upon the two hybrids as he to fell asleep.  
  
Goku meanwhile had gone to contact the remaining Z fighters. When he got there, he saw that Bulma's robots were fixing the damage and scrubbing the walls. He entered through the hole and saw everyone, including Chibi trunks and Goten gathered around the table. Chi Chi immediately sprung up and demanded "Goku, where is my baby? Where is Gohan? TELL ME WHERE MY BABY IS!!" She sobbed while saying these words, "As I've been told, while I was passed out, Vegeta went over to Trunk's side and when they left, Trunks took my baby. You went to follow them, YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Chi Chi shook with sobs as she stood waiting for an answer. Goku looked on; everybody was also waiting for a reply. He sighed before giving the bad news. "Before Trunks left, he murmured a few words to Gohan, telling him that he wouldn't let anything happen to him again. He also called him his koi, which greatly disturbed me and I told him that if were to harm or touch Gohan in any way he would be sorry. Trunks merely shrugged my statement off, and told me he would never harm Gohan unless I came and interfered with them. He flew off with Gohan in his arms. An half an hour later, give or take a little I felt Vegeta's and Gohan's kii spike a bit. Then Vegeta's completely disappeared, which leads onto the next thing. Piccolo and I went to the area where we felt them last, only to find blood splattered across the trees and grass. Piccolo smelled the blood and confirmed. I'm sorry Bulma but. Vegeta is dead." At this Bulma's sob rang in the air, crying for the loss of her husband. Oku continued after her crying lessened a bit. "I wish that was all the bad news but there is more. Piccolo and I felt Gohan and Trunks' kii wavering violently. We left to check it out after paying our respects. We came to a forest and dropped down and suppressed our kii. We heard grunting and panting as we came closer to the two, still not knowing what to expect. When we got there, we were very surprised by the horrific sight. Trunks and Gohan were. going at it-"Chi Chi interrupted him at that point.  
  
"Going at what Goku, what are you talking about? Was my son fighting Trunks by himself? Is he hurt?" Goku looked away with tears running down his face. "No Chi Chi, It would be a lot easier if that's what happened. This may be the hardest thing for everyone to accept. but Gohan and Trunks were wildly having sex, they had already mated when we got there." Chi Chi's face seemed to become ten years older in appearance when hearing the news. She ran to Goku and sobbed into his chest. Goku sobbed with her silently, wishing this was all a bad dream. Krillen was shaking his head while Bulma clenched her fists, chocking on sobs. Trunks was looking horrified but also screaming that his father couldn't be dead. Goten was looking around the room puzzled but decided he was hungry so he went into the fridge to get a cub sandwich.  
  
Goku held Chi Chi close to him as they both cried for what had happened. How Goku wished that was all the bad news, he dreaded to tell tem what else had happened. But after the group gave Goku and Chi Chi some time, Krillen asked, "Goku, I'm sorry to bother you after. you know but where is Piccolo? Did he die to?" Goku shook his head and breathed in deeply before he began to tell what else had happened. "Well while we were watching; NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT CHI CHI. CHI CHI, NOT LIKE THAT!" Chi Chi had looked at Goku angrily as if to say "And why would you continue to watch them.?"  
  
"We couldn't stop watching, we were both to afraid and shocked, we really were just frozen. It was kinda like watching a movie, you see what's going on but you don't feel like you are actually there, with the people and experiencing what they are experiencing. I-I started to hear Piccolo gasping and the occasional grunt. I thought he was disgusted at was happening and that's why he was making those noises. Well things went on like that until he moaned reeeeeaaaaly loudly, which averted Trunks, Gohan and myself. Trunks got up to see what disturbed them, going in the opposite direction of where we were. I looked over to Piccolo to find him on the forest floor masturbating, apparently the whole time that I thought he was disgusted. He started whimpering softly but just loud enough for trunks to notice. He was so animalistic at the time I doubt he knew what he was doing for part of the time. He slowly came upon us, Piccolo just continued whimpering as if nothing was going on. Then I heard Trunks' voice growling just forward of the trees we were hiding behind. He said I shouldn't have intruded and that I made Gohan very disheartened. He told me. let me think of the exact words he used. O he said 'Piccolo has touched the tainted blood of Vegeta. The blood most likely immediately to the touch spread through his body like wild fire, spreading through his veins with each passing second the effects growing stronger. You see, when he put Vegeta back to his original evil self, he put a little of himself inside to activate the altering of emotions. That little part of his dark energy multiplies millions of times within him, thus making everywhere infected by its evil "glory". By touching his blood, Piccolo transmitted my energy through him. He said there is no way to change him back. Gohan is now as well infected, but unlike Vegeta he did so willingly. He. said he ran but he soon realized how good this all was, and bared his neck to Trunks, letting him claim him as his own, and the same for Gohan. Once a Saiyen puts a claim mark on one's neck, they are mated for life. If one dies, the other will die soon after. If any of us kill Trunks, we are killing Gohan. He told me to leave so I wouldn't make Gohan saddened by my disapproval of what he has done." Goku paused and turned his head away. "I highly doubt Piccolo will go unmarked by the end of the day. There is no way of getting any of them back, and they will soon take over what we call home." 


	15. I Wish to See Gohan

Ok, I made a mistake, you know how I said in a chapter a while ago that Vegeta kills Bulma, but then she suddenly reappears to sob about Vegeta dieing? Well pretend that never happened and Trunks was crying about being an orphan instead. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and Koi means love, or tender passion.  
  
Piccolo awakened from his deep sleep, the urge to kill had been increasing dramatically and he couldn't take it any longer. He carefully moved the two sleeping Saiyens before standing up and materialized cloths for himself. He quickly put them on and headed out towards West City.  
  
Goku was on the couch with his wife, holding her as they mourned together about the loss of their son. As Chi Chi was just about to say something Goku stood up abruptly, causing her to fall of his lap painfully. Getting up she looked up at Goku and started crying once again. "How could you do that to me? What is it with you; we just lost our son to that monster, how could you be so cruel as to dump me on the floor like that?" Goku looked down at her and sighed as he held out a helping hand to get up. He shook his head and replied "I feel Piccolo coming towards us; I'm not sure if maybe he escaped and wasn't affected like Trunks said or if he is here to destroy up all. I' sorry Chi Chi, but I have to go check this out. I'll be back soon; maybe I can find something out about Gohan." With that he went out the door and flew away. He quickly realized Piccolo was heading not for him, but for the city when Piccolo went right past him two miles away. He began to follow at a distance, now he was almost sure that this wasn't the same Piccolo he had known for years. An explosion caught his attention and he rushed to where the massive fire was. He landed quickly, looking for Piccolo.  
  
A sound of screaming and shattering glass behind him caused him to jump and turn around quickly. There he saw Piccolo, with a blood covered body in his hands. He silently discarded the carcass and looked up, his face lacking any emotion. Piccolo's eyes were hard, an almost artificial appearance to them. His head motioned away from the city and he flew off, still silent. Goku reluctantly followed him, wary of what might happen next. They got to the outskirts of the city and landed. Piccolo whipped his body around and sent off a powerful amount of kii towards the city, instantly obliterating anything and everything in its path. When it got to the center of the city it exploded, sending dust and pieces of buildings flying. Goku just watched in horror, unable to stop the deadly blast from hitting the city.  
  
Piccolo smiled wickedly as he observed Goku watching all of the pathetic humans he loved die before his very eyes. "Such a shame, how life can end so quickly isn't it?" Piccolo chuckled at the situation at hand. "Now, I need to ask you something. Would you rather see Gohan one last time before you die or choose to go without seeing what he has become? Either or it really doesn't matter to me."  
  
Goku glared at Piccolo as he hissed out his reply "I wish to see Gohan, but I will not be the one who will be dieing today". 


	16. The Reuniting of Father and Son

Piccolo smiled wickedly as he observed Goku watching all of the pathetic humans he loved die before his very eyes. "Such a shame, how life can end so quickly isn't it?" Piccolo chuckled at the situation at hand. "Now, I need to ask you something. Would you rather see Gohan one last time before you die or choose to go without seeing what he has become? Either or it really doesn't matter to me."  
  
Goku glared at Piccolo as he hissed out his reply "I wish to see Gohan, but I will not be the one who will be dying today".  
  
They flew in silence, each watching the other for any surprise attacks. Goku looked over to Piccolo only to be greeted with a menacing glare. He just made a mean face back at him, which to him was sticking his tongue out. Soon Piccolo motioned for them to land. They flew down and Goku looked around. "Hey Piccolo, can I ask you something?" Piccolo turned sharply at him, "If you must, but do not try stalling your death by asking questions, because it wont work". Piccolo sneered and started to walk slowly, expecting Goku to follow. "Is Gohan happy? I mean truly happy with this. I don't mean if he's possessed and happy, I mean if he gave himself willingly and is now happy." Piccolo pondered this for a moment and sighed.  
"That is one question I cannot answer. You will have to ask Gohan yourself. Now hurry up! I promised Mirai I would not kill you if I saw you while I was out and at this pace it's getting hard not to so I can move quicker." Goku tried to keep at the pace of the impatient Namekian.  
  
"I can sense them...Trunks what is my father doing? Why is he coming here...?" Gohan sighed as she paced anxiously. Trunks was sitting beside a fire, cooking some fish. He looked up to see a very nervous Gohan staring at him, waiting for an answer. Trunks stood up and walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What ever the reason is, Piccolo is with him so if anything goes wrong he will be kept under control till we get there... and they are only about five miles away so time wouldn't pose as a problem. Come; eat some fish, no use worrying about having to see Kakarot if you starve to death before hand." Trunks motioned with his hand to follow as he took the two fish out of the fire, handing one to Gohan. He sat beside Gohan and whispered in his ear, "Koi, I promises nothing will happen to you or your father and if things get out of hand, I will put an end to it as I see fitting. No matter what he will not separate us..." Trunks nibbled on the lobe of Gohan's ear teasingly as he whispered one last thing, "Nothing can separate us; I will not allow it".  
  
Piccolo came to a halt abruptly causing Goku to walk right into him. He surprisingly paid no heed to the saiyen's actions and talked quietly to Goku. "Right beyond this forest in where Trunks and Gohan are. You will not under any circumstances make either of them upset, or Trunks and I will kill you. You are also not in any way to threaten or harm them, for your attempts will be suicidal if you do. One last thing, try not to act so... stupid, it's really annoying. Now that you know of what is expected of you, let's go." With that they made their way into the forest, only minutes away from reaching the awaiting couple.  
  
Goku and Piccolo came to a clearing and there stood Trunks and Gohan. Goku had tears in his eyes as he tried to make his way over to Gohan. He gasped as Gohan ran behind Trunks and growled. "G-Gohan... it's me! Why are you running away son?" Goku stepped towards the two, earning a glare from Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kakarot...? Come to upset us by your presence? Or have you come to take Gohan away... to try to keep him safe from big bad Trunks?" Trunks chuckled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan shook his head at Trunks and stepped out from behind him. He looked down and whispered, "What do you want? Did you come here to take me away, as Trunks has stated... or for something totally different?"  
  
Goku stopped and sighed. "Gohan, I came here because I need to see you one last time before I die. Trunks is out to kill me and I am no match for him right now, and most likely he will never give me the chance to be either" He walked over to Gohan, ignoring Trunks growling at him and wrapped his arms around Gohan. Gohan started to sob into him, hugging him like there would be no tomorrow. "Don't hate me... please don't hate me dad!" Gohan shook as he said these words.  
Goku looked down and chuckled a bit. She shook his head and sighed, "Why would I hate you...? I will love you till the day I die, and even after that! Why would you think such a thing would be possible for me to do?" Trunks walked behind him and laughed evilly. He formed a kii blast in his hand and shoved it into the back of Goku's head. "It was getting annoying hear you babbling on Kakarot... so now you have to die!" Trunks laughed as Goku fell to the floor, not noticing an enraged Gohan glaring daggers into him. 


	17. A Twist of Fate

Goku looked down and chuckled a bit. He shook his head and sighed, "Why would I hate you...? I will love you till the day I die, and even after that! Why would you think such a thing would be possible for me to do?" Trunks walked behind him and laughed evilly. He formed a kii blast in his hand and shoved it into the back of Goku's head. "It was getting annoying hear you babbling on Kakarot... so now you have to die!" Trunks laughed as Goku fell to the floor, not noticing enraged Gohan glaring daggers into him.  
  
Trunks was laughing as Goku struggled to get up. He was breathing heavily as blood gushed from the deep wound on his head. His head was pounding but he was determined to survive, just a little more time to be with his son. He couldn't let him down, not again; not after what he had heard! He hadn't lost his son, he wasn't evil. He just was confused and lost. He felt a hard blow to his side causing him to fall back down, hearing the crack of one of his ribs breaking. Goku coughed up blood, the liquid splattering on Trunk' shoe.  
  
Trunks looked down in disgust. He spat at Goku and growled. "Now look what you did... you bled all over my shoe. I paid good money for that, wait I stole these today..." Trunks put his foot on Goku's head and pushed it into the dirt. Goku screamed out in anguish as his foot touched his wound. "This will teach you to get in my way! You... pathetic... little... pest..." With each word he put more pressure on his head until Goku was sobbing underneath him, crying out for mercy.  
  
Suddenly a scream of rage burst through the air. Trunks wiped his head to where the sound was coming from. There stood Gohan, his eyes rolled back inside his head. His power was escalating with such immense force it caught Piccolo off guard and threw him into a tree, causing splinters to fly in all directions. Red crackling energy radiated off of Gohan's body, engulfing him completely. He stepped forward, the ground cracking underneath his feet. Trunks forgot about Goku and took his foot off of his head, backing up a bit. "G-Gohan... what wrong? What are you freakin doing...? This is what we wanted... I wanted!  
  
Gohan spat on the ground near trunks' foot. "What we wanted was this planet being destroyed... not to kill my dad! You never told me of that part...! All you said was you had a little surprise for me at the end of this! ...Was this your surprise? Well I really don't care for it". Charging at Trunks, he pinned him to the ground by the throat. He started laughing wickedly as he looked at Trunks' terror. "Now who's the weak one...? Let's see how you feel... being chased and knowing that there is no escape! Then being forced into submission. Let's see how you like it!" With that said he punched Trunks' face and bit his neck on his claiming mark. Trunks screamed out in pain as blood ran down his neck, Gohan beginning to lick it off. He chuckled as Trunks cried out, laughing sadistically as he whispered in his ear. "You taste good... wonder how the rest of you is like..." 


	18. Discipline

Gohan spat on the ground near trunks' foot. "What we wanted was this planet being destroyed... not to kill my dad! You never told me of that part...! All you said was you had a little surprise for me at the end of this! ...Was this your surprise? Well I really don't care for it". Charging at Trunks, he pinned him to the ground by the throat. He started laughing wickedly as he looked at Trunks' terror. "Now who's the weak one...? Let's see how you feel... being chased and knowing that there is no escape! Then being forced into submission. Let's see how you like it!" With that said he punched Trunks' face and bit his neck on his claiming mark. Trunks screamed out in pain as blood ran down his neck, Gohan beginning to lick it off. He chuckled as Trunks cried out, laughing sadistically as he whispered in his ear. "You taste good... wonder how the rest of you is like..."  
  
Trunks struggled against him, trying to find a way out. "Come on Gohan! Get off of me, this isn't funny!" Gohan, ignoring his words continued licking at his neck, nipping now and then. Trunks was having a hard time not thrusting his hips against Gohan's from the pleasure he was feeling. Gohan noticed this and smiled coldly. He reached his hand into Trunks' pants and began rubbing his erection, earning a gasp from Trunks. "You like this don't you... You like being my little slut, say it and I might reward you by giving you what you want..."  
  
Trunks growled at this and snapped his teeth close to Gohan's neck, if it wasn't for Gohan's quick reflexes her would have had a chunk of his neck missing from him. "I will never submit to you Gohan! I am not some whore to you, if anything it should be the other way around!" Gohan frowned at this and grabbed Trunks' erection hard, causing a scream of pleasure and pain to come from Trunks' mouth. He continues by digging his nailed into it, blood wetting his boxers. "Say it or you will suddenly find yourself not needing to stand up to take a piss..."  
  
He opened his eyes wide at that comment and whispered, "I like being your slut..." Gohan smiled a bit and brought his hand out of Trunks' pants. "What was that...? I couldn't hear you..." He snickered as Trunks' face went red as he began to scream. "YOU SURE AS HELL HEARD ME GOHAN! DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" At that comment, Gohan brought his fist into the air and punched Trunks so his tooth went through his bottom lip. He got up and walked off, shouting back to Trunks, "It will be worse next time if you don't give in immediately... you will learn who the dominant one in this relationship is, I don't care how many beatings it will take but I will make sure you learn!" With that Gohan took off into the air to be alone, mourning over his father's death. 


End file.
